A new nation: Ibris' story
by PlayGirlKitty
Summary: A mysterious nation appears at a world meeting one day and turns the lives of all nations upside down. Her name is Ibris and she's ready to show everybody that just because nobody has seen her before, doesn't mean that she can't fit in. Ibris makes friends and enemies, while experiencing things she isn't quite used to. (Discontinued until further notice)
1. Madness insues

**_Chapter 1: Madness ensues_**

Okay, So... I made a thing and it turned out... crap. So... I did another thing... which turned out to be a better idea. Sweet!

Basically, I found that the first few chapters are complete rubbish and decided to edit them (Old story btw).

I also have nad friends Beta-ing the chapters for me.(look up CrazySquidGirl.) (Thanks btw)

Another thing, I don't own Hetalia. I only own Ibris. Also, I completely changed what Egypt is like (not the panicking mess he used to be).

(FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I'M SAYING. DON'T WORRY, JUST ENJOY, READ AND REVIEW. :D)

XXOOXXOOXXOO

Canada POV

The two hour meeting started. It was normal. Nations fighting, Nations talking, Nations trading and Nations being ignored. Like Canada for example. Although, for the past twelve meetings (or rather the past year), he felt like there had been another presence. Weirdly enough, others had also taken notice; Like Norway, Russia, and England. Others remained oblivious. But what Canada didn't know was that Kumajiro would cause a lot of disruption by speaking just one simple sentence.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked Canada, raising a paw to lightly scratch Canada's cheek to draw his attention. This seemed to spark something in the whole room. The whole room went quiet. An eerie quiet, that was, quite... cold.

"I... -I'm C-Canada... your o-owner..." Canada said, breaking the silence, knowing that all eyes were on him. Ok, he wanted to be noticed. But not to be stared at, by all the other nations!

"Canada." A firm voice said, making everyone jump.

"Eh? Y-yes?..." Canada asked looking around, noticing that all the other nations were looking as well, trying to find the owner of the voice.

"You're also forgotten, aren't you?" the voice asked, seeming very gentle, he almost smiled by how soft the voice sounded. Suddenly he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He looked back, and almost screamed. Behind him was... a girl.

"Hello, Canada. I am Ibris." The mysterious girl (who dubbed herself as Ibris) said in a velvety voice. But something told him he could trust the voice. Even if his mind was screaming to get away.

"Hey Canadia! Why did you let a civilian in? Who is she anyway?" America said, not sensing the tense atmosphere.

"One. It's C.A.N.A.D.A. Not Canadia. And two. I am not a civilian! I am a nation of great intellect and knowledge! Unlike you, I don't over eat and I do work out." Ibris, who no one seemed to know, stated to America making the said nation back away a bit before retorting back

"Hey! I am the great hero! No one should ever disrespe-" WHAM! America went flying towards the other side of the meeting room. Ibris, who called herself a Nation, had just lethally punched America square in the jaw. Everyone stared at the scene awestruck. America got up and wiped the excess blood off of his mouth and face. His teeth had caught his lip and tongue, not expecting the punch. "Heh... You got a strong punch... for a girl." America said, standing up straight.

"I wrestle bears, survived in the wild and took down two former empires when I was a kid, even if they were unaware. You expect me NOT to be able to send you flying?"

"Um, excuse me! Please, don't fight!" Canada pleaded, running up to Ibris.

"Hmph! Well... Ok. Fine. Just because I can't stand to hear whining." She said then glanced at the bear "Nor can I fight in front of such a cute animal!" She cooed, patting the bears head.

"Who are you miss?" Kumajiro asked reaching to pat her with his paws.

"Me? Oh I'm Ibris. I'm the new nation. I was a micro-nation, on a small island. However, a while ago I decided that I wanted to be free and to become a nation." The girl, Ibris explained looking around the room. "And you know of Egypt? He is my cousin but he soon forgot about me so I decided to become a nation without him. I didn't want to be forgotten anymore. I became a nation a few years ago, and NONE of you noticed me. Although, it was ALL over the news. I expected at least England to have noticed since he reads a lot of newspapers, but I must have been mistaken." she said looking around. "Only Canada noticed my presence. I could tell because of his anxious behaviour. Egypt, do you remember me?"

"Ibris? Ib...ris? Never heard of you. Sorry, but you must be mistaken miss. I would remember a cousin of mine." Egypt said trying to think of his own younger cousins that were islands.

"Ok, question. Do you remember, a little country with platinum hair, in a short bob, and apparently "looked like she was going to cry"?" Ibris said, crossing her arms and leaning on one leg.

"Hmm? Short island girl who was my cousin? Looked like she was going to cry? Ibi-ib?" Egypt said and shook his head. "Ibi was too much of a softie. Like a teddy bear of sorts."

"Jeez! You really thought I was soft?!" Ibris laughed in between words, wiping tears from her eyes. She leaned on Canada for support and he helped her stand still. He was somehow attracted by the mysterious nation. Egypt stood up and walked over to her.

"Wait, so... you're the little girl who had big eyes and the cutest face I'd ever seen, all grown up?" Egypt said, staring at Ibris, as if the world has just ended.

"Yes, I am the "Soft teddy-bear" like girl. What's your point?"

"Oh, okay. I'm going to look through the files of my cousins now." He walked back to his seat, took out a big folder and started searching through it.

"Alright everybody." Germany said in a military tone. "Everyone will get eight minutes to speak, und elaborate on their country's problems. If anyone has any objections state them now, or shut up... Ok then let's begin-" Gemany stopped when he noticed the time."Ok, the meeting will be put on hold for a break."  
Since it was 12 o-clock, it was lunch time. The usual meetings started at 10 o-clock, 12 o-clock was lunch, which was an hour. Then at 3 o-clock, the meeting ended. So in total there was 5 hours of the month used for worldwide communication. But it was once a month and it was the job required of a nation, so they couldn't complain. Much.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

Okay, so me and my friend edited this chapter, and so, it's... less cringe worthy now.

Hope you enjoyed, and please, no rude comments, because they will be ignored. (And it shows that you're immature. :|)

~ playgirlkitty.


	2. Friend or Foe?

Hello this is PlayGirlKitty at your service! This is again, edited to be a better version of the first make.

(Don't understand? Don't worry~)

XXOOXXOOXXOO

Ibris was sitting at her table alone. Well, not entirely. She had her pet snake in a bag, but she couldn't blatantly break the rule of no pets ... not now. She was eating some fruit, some were unknown to the world, but there were a few that the average person would recognize. She spent maybe 45-50 minutes alone at her little table, observing the other nations. She had grown used to the feeling of being unnoticed. She wanted to be noticed, similar to how Canada felt, being an unnoticed nation, wanting to be noticed, but no one in the world caring about them, and it's quite literal indeed. A few minutes before the meeting restarted, she decided to pack her fruits and leave for the meeting. She was then joined by another nation.

"I can walk with you, Da?" Russia said, stating it more as what he intended to do no matter her opinion, rather than a question.

"Da... You can..." She said in haltingly, choosing her words wisely. She did not want to be enemies with such a huge nation. She would get wiped out. Easily. However Russia was in a small state of shock. None of the Countries actually talked to him, just ran away usually, yet this girl didn't. Instead, she had spoken, even if it was just a 'Yes', in Russian. Russian was hard to learn, even basic phrases.

She carried on walking until she noticed that he had stopped. "Do you not wish to walk with me? I do not mind if you don't want to..." She spoke formally. She had a habit of talking like that when she was upset, or angry. And right now she felt that she could just cry. Stupid teenage hormones!

"No, I do not mind. Shall we continue to walk?" Russia snapped out and caught up with Ibris, who looked like she would burst into tears at any moment. He found it rather adorable.

"Da..." she replied, looking relieved. She muttered something in another language that sounded like Portuguese, Greek and Turkish mixed with Latin. Or something along those lines.

"Hey Russia... Can I ask you something?" She asked looking up from the floor.

"Hm? Sure. Go on ahead." Said Russia, letting her continue, hoping it would be something... Inappropriate...

"Could you teach me Russian? I understand it a bit, but I can't quite get the grip of speaking in it." She requested. "You see, I like to try and be knowledgeable of other languages. So far I know five."

"Hm... Da! I will teach you Russian!" Russia said smiling his normal smile. And instead of freaking out, she smiled too. Which made him glad.

"You know, you smile like a child. And when you do, it makes me want to smile. I guess it's contagious... but smiles are always contagious. Unless you're a grumpy gills." She said, muttering a few bits smiling all the way. However this made Russia's heart skip a beat.

 _Adorable much?_ he thought to himself, not realizing that he was staring at her. _  
_

"Hey, you feeling ok?" she asked turning to face him. "Hey if we don't want to be late we bet-" She couldn't even finish her sentence, before she heard someone scream in their direction.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER THIS INSTANT!" A voice yelled at Ibris and she could hear feet pounding. It was Belarus, who was fuming.

"Huh? What do you mean? We were just walking to the meeting. And besides, you can't boss me around like that. I am not a fan of being bossed around." Ibris said, crossing her arms and glaring at Belarus.

"Well, only boys, me, or big sister Ukraine are allowed near him! Any other woman is not permitted!" Belarus said. Ibris was highly confused.

"Why not girls? Is it because they could... seduce him or something? What if he isn't interested in woman? Or not interested in anything at all?" Ibris said, biting back a smile at the horrified face of Belarus.

"Brother will love me, and only me!" She screamed. She took out a few knifes from behind her back, and Ibris heard Russia whimper slightly.

"Oh? You want a fight? Heh heh, well br-" Once again she was cut short.

"Ibris! Please don't use your swords. We don't need a mess like last time." Egypt said, running over to Ibris and Belarus.

"Oh fuck you asshole! I don't give a fuck about you! So you can fuck off! Besides, how the fuck do you even know from ''last time''?" Ibris cussed at him, making everyone look at her in astonishment.

"Research. And Ibris, please. Language! What happened?!" Egypt asked walking over to Ibris.

"Training with Turkey happened. And I was still young back then so... What the fuck did you expect?" Ibris more or less explained, glaring at her cousin.

"O...Kay... TURKEY! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE AND STOP IBRIS AND BELARUS FROM FIGHTING!" Egypt yelled making everyone cringe. Ibris was slightly shocked. Egypt is usually quiet and hard to talk to. What changed?

"I was right behind you the whole time Egypt. No need to shout." Turkey said. Everyone, except for Ibris who was looking at him with a look of 'Oh god, not him', jumped in shock.

Russia could be seen sneaking into the meeting, then trying to explain the situation of what was going on. Much to the annoyance of Germany, who was having yet another migraine.

"Oh, sorry about that. But Belarus and Ibris were about to have a fight. With weapons. Mainly Ibris's dual swords." Egypt said with a cringe.

"Uh, kiddo, I think your mistaken. Only Belarus has a weapon. But that's just a knife. And I know that. But Ibris? Ha! I've known the kid since she was 3 in human years! I only taught her hand to hand combat-" He was cut off by a very sharp sword being drawn.

"Huh?" Looking over to Ibris, he saw her with two swords drawn out of their sheaths. He gulped.

"Who hasn't got a weapon?" Ibris asked rhetorically.

"Uhh... Not me?" Turkey stuttered, looking around, before hiding behind a confused Netherlands, who just glared and walked off, after hitting Turkey on the head of course. Rubbing his head, Turkey just stood around, as if he wasn't a part of the situation that was evolving.

"Hey, why don't we have a duel Ibris, now that you have drawn your swords, you can't back down." Belarus said, smirking. "And, if you lose, I keep big brother to my self. If I lose, you...can have big brother..."

"Russia is just a friend. If anything, I would most likely be like his little sister. He's sweet, But I have no feeling for him. You forget, I'm still new, and he talked to me. So I would cherish him as a friend. If I held romantic feelings, however," She brought her swords down as if to signal that she is not in it for violence, "I would act entirely different." Egypt was nodding. He knew how Ibris ticked, and she would act like she didn't care at all.

"Well... from my point of view, it looked like you were flirting with big brother." Belarus said, her voice cracking slightly. Ibris sighed and withdrew her swords. She could dodge a knife if she had to.

"It may have looked like it, but I wasn't. In that case, I would act as if I had no care for him, whatsoever." Belarus looked shocked, then conflicted. She put her knifes away and held out a hand.

"I apologize, when it comes to my brother, I am over protective."

"It's fine. No hard feelings, I guess." Ibris smiled and shook her hand in a show of goodwill.

Let's say everyone was surprised that Belarus and Ibris were actually good friends after this.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

Okay, compared to the old one, the ending is WAY different. I thought that it was a bit OTT, so I mellowed it down. Besides, I thought; Hey, instead of an enemy, why not make Belarus a friend! It only changes the friends, but hey, why not?

By the way, this story isn't going to have the 2p/1p information chapters. Not only do they take FOREVER, but it will cut down on wasted chapters. I don't want it to go over 30. Maybe in the 20's? If so; Sequels! (oh my lord)

Any way, hope you enjoyed, and wait for more SHENANIGANS! As well as more OCs/Minor Characters!


	3. Adventures of the 2ps

Hello, everyone! It may seem that I'm writing these and posting them way too fast, but actually, it's only a lot of editing. Mostly grammar, spelling, and punctuation mistakes. That and a few changes to the plot and story. Oh well.

I don't own Hetalia. If I did, there would be WAY more Canon pairings in there.

Also, warning, this is where people turn into their 2ps. So if you don't like that idea, - Don't bother -.

Also, long ass- chapter. Sorry, but three normal chapters (1000/W each) have been combined in this one chapter. So this is going to be the longest chapter for a while. Sorry.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

While the meeting continued, no one dared go anywhere near Ibris. Only Canada, Belarus, and Russia sat next to her.

"Hey, sorry about picking a fight with you earlier." Said Belarus suddenly. Ibris smiled and nudged her slightly.

"Oh don't worry about it. You're lucky I actually didn't get too pissed off, or I would've gone 2p. And she is an evil son-of-a-bitch. She would probably try to kill you and then go on a rampage."

Turkey, who lingering within earshot overhead them talking and remarked, "Yeah, I always end up having to deal with you when you turn 2p. I know how to knock ya out."

"And leave me with a pounding headache, eh old man?" Ibris retorted.

"Well, if it stops her from going around and killing everyone, then it's something you'll have to bear with."

"G-guys, stop the fighting. We're in a meeting!" Canada said, actually speaking up for once. Ibris smiled at him and turned to glare in Turkeys direction, who was un-fazed and gave one straight back. Although slightly hard as his face was half hidden by his mask.

Suddenly, Greece went up to Ibris and flicked her on the head. The room went quiet.

"Greece, what are you doing?" Ibris asked, a warning tone in her voice. Belarus made sure to inch away, and was prepared to duck and cover.

"What does it look like?" Ibris looked up and sighed. Something triggered him out. Great.

"Oh wow, you're here. Why exactly?" Ibris was not surprised by the amount of confusion in the room. Greece's 2p had come out. He had deep brown eyes. Not teal. And he had lighter brown hair then Greece's normal dark locks.

"How did you find me out so easily?" He asked, genuinely surprised.

"Easy. You LOVE to tick me off. And you're hyper. Not to mention, the eyes are a huge tip off." Ibris pointed out.

"Well shit. That's no fun." Greece pouted.

"So what triggered you out this time?" Ibris asked, hoping to stop this in the future. Although he just shrugged.

"I was bored. And he was asleep, so I thought; Why not?" He smiled, but started to blink sleepily. "Crap, he's waking up. Bye, cherry" and with that, he dropped to the floor with an 'oof'. Greece looked around confused, wide awake now. Bright teal eyes looked up at similar teal eyes. "What happened?"

~~TimeSkip~~

The meeting went along as planned. It went smoothly as any other meeting. Everyone eventually getting acclimated to Ibris's presence at the table. Up until the meeting ended, and Prussia decided to be an a**, like always.

What happened was that Prussia got bored and started to piss everyone off. And not knowing that Ibris had a 'temper-flair', decided to pick on the newbie.

"Hey, Newbie! How strong are you? I bet you're not as strong as me, Kesesesese!"

The room went silent. Everyone's gaze was on Prussia and Ibris. Everyone noticed how the tension got thick. Even America.

'Prussia, don't. Dear god, I hope he survives'

Suddenly there was a song that was coming from Spain's phone.

'Turtle!... Turtle!... Turtle!... Dude that's a tortoise'

"Uhh I need to take this call... I will be right back!" Spain said getting up and speed walking towards the door. Everyone watched as he quickly exited the room.

"Hey Ibris!" Prussias' loud voice echoed in the silent meeting room.

"Yes? What is it Prussia?" Ibris said rubbing her temples in a hope to get rid of the up-coming headache.

"You look like something the cat dragged in! Kesesesese! Your hair is a mess!" Said Prussia, laughing his trademark obnoxious laugh, not noticing the dark evil aura surrounding Ibris.

"Care to say that again? Prussia?" Ibris said, straining out Prussia's name, making Prussia stop laughing.

"Uhhh... your hair is-" Prussia was cut short by a chair being thrown in his direction.

"Prussia. You better shut your trap, before I shut it for you." Ibris said glaring at Prussia, who was ducking under the table.

"Yah! No way!" Prussia yelled, and ran trying to find a good hiding/protective spot to take cover in.

"Ibris, please. This is a world meeting. I suggest, you rise back up to your original level of intelligence, rather than to stoop to his level of stupidity, and make yourself look a fool." Austria said, looking calm and composed, as he always is.

"Oh really now? Well, have you forgot how short my temper is? And I'll have you know; I don't like being bossed around. So go take your aristocratic ass, and go fuck yourself!" Ibris cursed at Austria. She was pissed off at the moment and Austria was not helping.

"..." Austria said nothing as he closed his eyes and took his glasses off. His appearance seemed a little more... menacing? He stood up and walked off without a word until he got to the door.

"You will regret that." He said menacingly.

"Uhh, Ibris? You just let Austria's 2p out. So, everyone? Cover your ears and don't listen to any music you hear!" Warned Hungary.

"Huh? I don't care. Music can't hurt me..." Ibris was saying was stopped dead in her tracks by a melody.

"Huh? Hey, this is a sweet tune - Ow! My head!" She sudenly complained falling to the floor. Her headache got even worse and she felt her 2p slip out. That wasn't good.

Suddenly she stood, her hair had gone red and she had loss all control of her body. She also heard a growl emmanating from deep inside her head.

 _ **'The fuck? I can't control myself. What the shit?'**_

 _This can't be good! Oh fuck. Note to self: Take Hungary's warnings about 2p Austria'_

 _**'No shit. I'm going to be used as a fucking puppet!'**_

(AN: Bold italics: 2p Ibris thinking. Just Italics: 1p Ibris thinking.)

~Switch POV~

Belarus, Russia, and Ukraine were walking around, having a small get together. This was a rare occerence, so they were content to just walk around, lightly chatting with one another. Belarus wasn't even making demands of marriage to Russia, she just held his coat arm lightly as they strolled. However this peaceful moment was sadly interrupted by Ibris in her 2p form.

' _What?! No! Not this family! I can't hurt them! Please! Anyone but them! I have nothing against them_!' Ibris thought, as her body charged towards Belarus. Belarus just dodged and evaded the attack. For once she was thankful that Belarus was a good fighter, but suddenly the body changed direction and went for Ukraine.

 _ **'I would LOVE to stop, but right now, I am being controlled like a fuck puppet. I can't do shit!'**_

 _'What?! No! Not Ukraine! Please! She hasn't done anything_!' However instead of hurting Ukraine, she was stopped by Russia. But he suddenly had dark brown hair and deep red eyes.

"You will not touch a hair on my older sister. If you do, I will kill you." Russia said, his red eyes boring into her golden ones. She suddenly noticed that he had slipped into his 2p form too. This can't be good.

' _Oh shit! This is bad! If we 1ps get along, that means our 2ps will most definitely hate each other_!' She concluded while her body and his 2p started to fight.

 ** _'Yeah, I met him before. Neither of you probably remember, but when we met, I wasn't being controlled. We didn't get along. But I wouldn't fight him for the sake of it though.'_**

 _'Yay, you have an arch enemy. And it's one of my closest friends. Fun'_

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Prussia went to Norway, grabbed his wrist and dragged him to England.

"Ok, you two know magic right?" He asked them both, England nodded while Norway just plainly stated;

"I can only summon things. That's all I know." He said intending to walk away, when he was stopped by Prussia again.

"Kesesese! That could be very helpful! What about you England?" Prussia asked looking over to England who had his arms crossed.

"My magic isn't very strong. I need certain ingredients and my spell book to cast a proper spell, but I can see things." England told him looking around.

"Ahh, that will help very much! Kesesese! Now we need to stop Austria's 2p. He's out of control! This is the second time I've seen him like this. Last time he was able to control himself, I got him a bit too annoyed while we were fighting. And he turned 2p and kinda freaked me out. But he was able to control himself. Mostly anyway. Now he's out of control and we gotta stop him. Fast!" Prussia explained dragging a protesting Norway and a grumpy England.

"Yes, yes, I understand. I will help you if I must. Now let go of my arm!" England said trying to free said appendage.

"Hm? Oh sure. Sorry." Prussia said letting go of England's arm. "And what about you Norway?"

"Fine. If I have to, I'll help. So let go of my arm. You'll leave bruises!" Norway said giving in, knowing he wouldn't be able to get free of the fallen nation.

"Kesesese! I knew you would come around!" He said, letting go of Norway while said nation just rubbed his arm and starting walking along with the two, only to feel a tug on his sleeve.

"Hey Norway...Austria's 2p form is really strong with his music instruments. He can also bring out and control your 2p. So here are some earplugs for you, England, and Prussia. So, just keep yourself safe, ok?" Said Iceland looking away to hide his face going red with embarrassment.

"Iceland. Don't worry, I might be old, but I still have the viking in me. I'll be ok. I won't die. I'm a nation. And you still haven't called me big brother yet." He said smirking.

"Like that will ever happen." Mumbled Iceland. "But just stay safe. I don't want you coming back bruised and broken." Iceland said storming off, leaving a slightly smiling Norway and a confused Prussia and England.

"Well, shall we go?" Norway said walking off, after handing Prussia and England their earplugs.

"Hey wait up! Don't leave without your partners!" Prussia yelled dragging England along with him.

"You're not my 'partners'. I'm only helping you." He said bluntly as he walked towards the room where Austria was very likely to be. He blocked his ears and tried to direct his attention to something else and not the music. England and Prussia did the same.

At the room it was obvious that Austria was inside. Norway kicked the doors open. He summoned a troll ghost, and made it attack Austria's 2p form. However it only went so far then faded.

"W-what? How is that possible?! Why isn't it getting to you?!" Norway asked looking bewildered. His troll ghost can go miles, but it only went a mere 100 yards.

When they were all in the room, they went to get closer to Austria but found themselves stuck to the floor. There were invisible chains wrapping themselves around the trio.

"NORWAY! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Prussia exclaimed looked confused and annoyed.

"It isn't me. I can only summon ghosts! Mainly folklore, but still. I can't summon invisible chains!" Norway yelled back, struggling to get free. Even though it was no use.

"ENGLAND! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" Prussia yelled at England, who was not even bothering to try and get free. He knew it would be useless anyway. And he had two people in mind of who could or would do this.

"It wasn't me you imbecile. Remember, I can't summon things like this. I can only see things. Or cast spells or make potions with a spell book and a wand or a special type of drawing." England said calmly. "And besides there is no use in trying to get out. These are magic chains here. Not regular chains so you can't break them." He added not even moving. Norway and Prussia gave up and stopped moving.

"So who is behind this? Romania? But he wasn't even at the meeting. He called and said he couldn't make it because he had something to do. And if it's not you two then who else?" Prussia asked, looking towards England.

"I know of one other person who could do this. But I'm not exactly sure." England said, having a look of debate on his face.

"If you would like to know" Came a voice from inside the room. It was Austria's counterpart. "You should look to your right." He said calmly and smiled a sadistic smile. As they did they got the shock of their life. Well Norway and Prussia at least. England had already decuced who it might be.

It was Ibris's counterpart.

"Hey Ibris? Why in the world are you here? And since when could you use magic?" Norway asked, his face looking stony with a blank expression but his eyes and voice said otherwise. He was confused as hell.

"..." Ibris didn't say anything. She couldn't, even if she wanted to. Although, England noticed that she looked different. Instead of platinum hair, she had red hair. And instead of her pretty teal eyes, that he had to admit were pretty, they were now a shining golden color much like Italy's eyes, when he opened them.

"Hey, you guys? I think this is Ibris's 2p. We should try not to anger her..." Prussia said, remembering that Austria brought out the 2p in nations. He shivered, which slightly rattled the invisible chains.

England knew better than the other two. He relaxed, he felt his 2p trying to get free but he cooled him. He didn't want him coming out so soon! That would freak everyone else out, not to mention put everyone in danger of food poisoning. And knowing his 2p, he wouldn't give his control back so easily. Although he had to ask, why were all the 2ps coming out so easily? He really needed to find an answer, but that could wait until later.

England looked over to Ibris. He knew what she was playing at. And he would just play along. 'Poor souls.' England mused, and smiled. He knew his 2p was getting the better of him, but he couldn't give a damn at that point of time.

"Hey, England. Why are you smiling? And how are you so calm? Maybe, I should get Ibris to rough you up a bit?" Austria's voice echoed throughout the room. England just smirked.

"Oh? You think I should be scared of Ibris's counterpart? Haha, I'm insulted. Her 2p, for reasons that even I don't understand, seems to love me. Isn't that right, dear Poppet?" England said, trying to shut up the knowingly smirking 2p's voice inside of him and keep his cool.

"Oh really now?" Austria asked, smirking "Well we'll see about that..." He said turning to his piano and playing a few tunes. Ibris walked over to England, while England, instead of freaking out, stayed calm and collected, even smiling.

"Hello Ibris. It's been a while huh?" He said, smiling up at the slightly taller nation. Ibris didn't say anything but raise her sword. And swung down, missing England but hitting the chains instead. She looked over to England.

"Letting you live is my repayment, for what you did back then. Just don't look down on me." Ibris's counterpart said, a smile curling up at the sides of her mouth. Her voice was much more smooth than Ibris' normal voice.

"..." The whole room was shocked. Well everyone but Ibris and England.

"Um, England? You know Ibris? And her counterpart?" Prussia asked, looking more confused than scared.

"Why yes I do. I helped her, when she was starting out. My empire fell, but I was still a powerful nation but a slightly smaller one than I am now. I was on a journey, just adventuring the world. When I came across Ibris, a smaller island nation. She was in need of help, very badly. So I helped her and I also taught her magic. Not only that, I taught her to control her counterpart, it was hard work, but worth it, yes?" England said, his voice more chipper.

'Fucking hell oliver! Stop coming out you twat!' England heard a giggle before listening to Ibris.

"Talk to her after. Say hello to Ollie for me!" Ibris said, before her hair turned normal platinum, and her golden eyes turned into the teal it should be. She then turned around to Austria.

"Oh yes I forgot. Austria? You need to tune up your piano. It's off tune~ And since it's like that, you can't control me properly~" Ibris said, as she cut the chains around Norway and Prussia. Austria was fuming.

"Austria, please, come back. Don't let him control you! Please! I don't like you like this! No one does! As much of an aristocratic you are, I like that Austria better! You're stronger than him, I know it!" Prussia walked up to Austria trying to persuade the original Austria back. In the end he just hugged him.

"Oh fine. I'll give him back to you. Just stop hurting him. He is trying to to break you know? I don't think he could take anymore. Oh, and give him some cake." The 2p said, putting on a pair of glasses, and then fainting. Luckily Prussia was able to catch him just in time.

"Well, I say we should we go back" Norway said, stretching. Everyone nodded and Norway sighed. He was tired. The chains had taken his energy away. Well, he just hoped Denmark and the others didn't bother him when he got back. Oh who was he kidding? He wanted them to bother him. It would be lonely and quiet without them.

While Norway was in his little world, and England and Ibris were catching up a bit. Prussia was lagging a little behind because he was carrying Austria. But he didn't mind though. Not one bit...

Although, he does wonder. What did he mean by 'I don't think he could take it'? Does he know something that he doesn't? Oh well, he'll find out soon enough. One way or another. He also hoped his 2p never showed it's face. Cause he is freakishly creepy.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

So... much...editing.

And I apologise to CrazySquidGirl. She offered to beta my stories, and she's going to beta this. DX I'm sorry!

Hope you enjoyed, I hopefully made her life easier by editing it myself, even though I'm useless at it.

By the way, next chapter will be a shorter chapter than normal because I'm only describing what Ibris looks like, and her Bio.

~Playgirlkitty~


	4. AN

I know I haven't posted things in a while, but the thing is, I may have to discontinue this story, but I have a reason.

1: I have so many projects I have up and running, I've lost track of them and I just want a new, clean slate.

2: School, exams (Aka mocks and other shit) So lots of stress.

3: This account is on a 'persona' thing and I log in using Persona. So Idk what to do after that.

4: I'm rarely on Fan-fiction anymore. I'm catching up with Charmed (via Netflix), more focused on Roleplays with friends,

So I will put a 'discontinued' on my stories nearer to the time the 'persona' thing Shuts Down. and If I can't log back onto this account, Then It'll stay like that. But If I can, I'll take off the discontinued stories. But that'll mean that they'll mostly be on a Hiatus.

It doesn't help that I'm making my own story (And this is a larger project than any other project I've done) and I'm focusing on that more than anything.

Again, Really sorry about all of this. Hopefully they'll stay on Hiatus until I have the motivation to Get stuck into them. AND 9/10 IT'S MY FRIEND CREATING THE STORY. NOT ME. So... Yeah. I hate half-assing stuff. If I can't put my all into it, I feel like I've let people down. and I hate it. So, this'll go onto All of my stories AND my profile.

If worst comes to worst, I'll just delete everything and create a new slate. But that's the worst. Other than that, It'll be all over the place. Im not good when it comes to messes.


End file.
